The Marauders' Legend
by ClockworkRain
Summary: This starts from the Marauders' first year to the last. One Difference. Remus is a girl. For non-slash & RL/SB fans. But nothing changes. Werewolf-check. Three loyal and troublesome friends-check. We Solemly Swear That We Are Up To No Good! M for cussing.
1. Prologue: The Start of a Legend

**PLEASE READ FIRST!!!**

**Sorry for you Remus Lupin fans *cries * I am a Remus Lupin fan girl as well, but half the people here don't like slash (I don't care, as long as I like the couple, which I do here) and I like Remus/Sirius so for both non-slash and Remus/Sirius fans, I made this. This is my first story, so reviews welcome to improve. I need some help with prank ideas too^^. So review please!! *cries again***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Remus Lupin , though I wish I do. Neither do I own Sirius, also I regret. Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling except for some pranks, plot, and characters I made up.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue: Start of a Legend**

A young girl was sitting on a front porch reading a book. The girl had pale skin and was reading quite a thick book.

Suddenly a voice called.

"Remus dear, can u get the mail?"

"Of course mum", Remus replied. She walked down to the mailbox as her waist length tawny colored hair moved with the soft breeze. As she opened the box, she found it full.

"Hmm", muttered Remus. "Junk, bills, junk, bills, bills…what's this?"

Remus was holding a thick envelope. It had a crest on it. It was divided into four parts. Red with a golden lion, green with a silver snake, blue with an eagle, and yellow with a badger. (weasel?) Remus recognized the crest. Her pale blue eyes widened in shock. "M-Mu-Mum, come out her!! Look at this!!" she half stuttered, half yelled.

A lady with dark black hair and striking blue eyes walked outside, wearing an apron and had pancake batter on her face. "What's wrong love?? Did something happen?!?!" The lady looked at Remus with concern. Remus opened the envelope, hands shaking. Her eyes went wider as she read it. Remus looked to her mum and to the paper several times. Her entire body was shaking. She ran towards her mum, hugged her and yelled,

"Mum!! I made it! I'm going to Hogwarts!!"

_______________________________________________

A boy was lying down on his bed. He was lazily looking around his room. The boy had beautiful ebony hair that was down to his shoulders and had storm gray eyes. It wasn't long until a female shrieked,

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! COME DOWN THIS INSTANCE YOU UNGRATEFUL, INSOLENT-"

"I'm coming mother." The boy replied, walking down the stairs with unconscious grace. He stopped next to a woman who also had ebony hair, but lacked the elegance Sirius had.

"Boy, you have been selected to go to Hogwarts, for all that you're worth, you are extremely lucky! You better make it into Slytherin." The woman all but yelled at him.

"Yes mother. Of course mother. I will mother. Can I-May I be dismissed mother??" Sirius drawled lazily. Not sensing his sarcasm she waved her hand and said, "Yes you may and we will pick up your supplies at Hogsmeade Monday." Sirius walked up the stairs quietly but when was out of his mother's sight, he bounded to his room. Sirius collapsed on his bed and his ebony hair covered his face. I'm going to Hogwarts, he though excitedly. I'm going to be free of these annoying people!!!

_______________________________________________

Two people were outside on brooms. One was merely a boy, with untidy jet black hair and hazel eyes that were sparkling with excitement. The other was a man, who looked like an older copy of the boy. The man had the same untidy black hair, hazel eyes, and excitement in his eyes. They were chasing after a tiny flying ball. The ball looked like it was made out of gold and had wings.

"Get it dad!!!" The boy shouted.

"Block it James!" The man said as the flying ball tried to get pass James, but failed. They cornered the ball as James finally caught the ball. James punched his fists in the air and yelled. "I got the snitch!!" They landed on the ground, James was still smiling at his prize and his father patted his back playfully.

"Good job son. I'm proud." Both father and son were beaming at their achievement while the wind made their hair even more tousled.

"James!! James!! Stop playing Quidditch for a second and come here! " A lady with shoulder length copper hair and gray eyes were scrambling to James and his father. "You got accepted to Hogwarts!! See! Look!" She was all but shoving it in their faces.

"Great!! I got in!!" The boy jumped on his parents, laughing.

________________________________________________________

A small boy with blond hair curiously looked like a hamster ran towards a house. His eyes were shinning with joy and cried out "Mum!! Dad!! Grandpa!! I got in!! Look!!"

The boy waddled up the front porch and the door went opened faster than you can say "Quidditch". Inside there were four people. One was a girl, maybe about four years old. She had long blonde hair like the boy, and had emerald eyes. She was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. An old man, with white hair and beard and looked surprised. He was standing and was holding a cane. A man and woman were sitting on chairs around a table. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They jumped up to see what the commotion was about. They took in the figure of the boy, panting from his quick run.

"Look, Look!!" The boy eagerly showed the man and woman. "See mum, dad, I got in to Hogwarts!!" He declared proudly and looked pompous. "Great, and I though you wouldn't make it." The old man said in a raspy voice. "Make sure to get good grades okay Peter?" Peter smiled at his grandpa and replied "I will definitely do my best!"

_________________________________________________________________________

**You like?? I hope you do. Ideas welcome. Reviews welcome. Heck, Critics are welcome to. Just press the green button!! If you do, Remus or Sirius or whoever you fancy might thank you^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Two Teenagers

**Sorry for not uploading soon. Something happened and I couldn't upload it. Btw thanks for reviews ^^'. I'm bad at this, I know, but hang in there okay?? How was the first chapter?? I know it's short, but is it good?? Btw, should I only tell the story from the Marauders, or should I include Dumbledore, Lily, Snape, etc. And thank you .Rose and Yazmine Avila for reviewing. ^^ I thought no one liked this^^. You really boosted my confidence^^. I was thinking of dropping this too. And sorry for the sucky titles. So I dedicate this chappie to .Rose and Yazmine Avila ^^. Reviews please.**

**DISCLAIMER . I DO NOT OWN REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER, LILY POTTER AND OTHER CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING BESIDES SOME CHARACTERS, PRANKS, AND PLOT.**

**_____________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Two Teenagers' Troubles

Remus looked around her nervously. She was waiting for someone to point at her and scream "Monster!" But everyone was too caught up in their bubble.

"It's alright dear; nobody is going to accuse you." John Lupin assured his twitching daughter.

"That's right, so be afraid okay Remus?" Elinor Lupin said soothingly to Remus. "Remember, you're going to Hogwarts!" Remus smiled weakly at her mother. "Yeah, I remember."

________________________________________________________

Remus looked around, right between platforms 10 and 9. She looked at her ticket, which said _Platforms 9 ¾_.

"Mum, where's-"

"Right through the column dear." Elinor pointed right at a column exactly between Platforms 9 and 10. Remus swallowed a lump in her throat.

"If you're nervous, run, like that girl is doing." John said nodding where a girl with long flaming hair running towards the column and disappeared. The girl's parents and sister followed her.

"No, I'm fine." Remus walked towards the barrier, warily bumping the column. The cart went through it. Remus went faster now, gaining more confidence and was devoid of any breath when she saw Platform 9 ¾. The platform had beautiful scarlet and black train on a side underneath tracks. She saw families trading good-byes, hugs, and kisses.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I was like that when I first came here." Her father appeared aside her. Remus's snow white owl Gwendolen (pronounced Gawendolen) hooted in agreement. Elinor chuckled.

"Goodbye Remus, make sure to stay healthy, or I will come to Hogwarts and stay with you." Elinor said sternly while hugging her. Remus groaned. Oh, great, she thought. This is going to be _real _fun.

"Mum, Dad!! Let go!" Remus said to her doting parents, embarrassed.

"Make sure to make as much trouble as you can." John said, looking very serious. Elinor smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't go saying that to my baby." She chided. She looked at her amused daughter and said. "Have confidence in yourself Remus, you are smart, nice, athletic, and beautiful. You are definitely going to catch a lot of boys' eyes." John's face went sour at the latter comment. "You are going to be popular and make lots of friends," Elinor continued, "So just be yourself, you'll be fine."

Remus pushed her straight tawny hair to look at her parents, saw assurance and concern on their faces, and sighed. She said almost wistfully. "I really hope you're right.

__________________________________________________________

Sirius was standing next to the train, while being lectured, and that's like comparing a water balloon fight to an all out war. And the lecture is the water balloon fight. "-So, you better end up in Slytherin, or we _will_ abandon you. Sirius Orion Black, you _will_ uphold the Black name and take pride of being in the Noble House of Black-" Sirius tuned out to Walburga, his mother and his eyes wandered around aimlessly. He spotted a nearby family.

There was man with short brown hair and blue eyes. A woman with blonde shoulder-length hair and kind green eyes was standing next to the man. They were hugging and kissing a girl, much to the girl's obvious distaste.

The girl had tawny silky hair like the lady next to her (who Sirius decided was probably her mother) that went down to her waist, soft blue eyes that are probably from her father. She had rather pale, creamy skin, almost the color of the moon. It seemed to make her look better. She had high cheekbones and clever and pretty almond-shaped eyes. Her lips were pulled into a pout, like she was disapproving of something, but they were also quivering. The girl's chin was sharp and made her look smart. She was thin, and slim. He thought that she reminded him of some muggle dancer that was graceful and elegant, which Sirius thought she was. It was something called dallerina? Or was it balleina? Ballerina, that's it.

Sirius decided that she was someone he would talk to later, no matter what the topic will be.

"-Are you listening to me Sirius Black!?!?" snapped Vivian, her face gone redder than a tomato.

"Yes, mother." Sirius replied fake politeness, sarcastically while snapping his head back to his very disapproving parents and his little brother quickly. His brother flinched. He was getting in trouble again.

"Don't talk to us in such an ungrateful tone!!" If possible, the woman's face got even redder. "Why can't you be more like Regulus," She pointed at him and the boy flinched again at the sound off his name being mentioned. "If you do, we wouldn't have-" _PSSSSTTT_ !!!! The whistle was screaming. Sirius took the chance and grabbed his luggage. "Bye Reg! Have fun." Sirius waved at his little brother as he clambered up the train. "And goodbye mother and father-" remembering his parents. "You better listen to what I said mister-" Orion, Sirius's father's, voice was cut out by the train engine. The train started as Sirius closed the door. Sirius muttered the last part of the sentence, that was unheard by his parents.

"And good riddance."

__________________________________________________________

**How was that?? I was thinking of putting where all of them meet, but didn't have enough time. Save that for the next chapter. How was it?? I beg you, please press the green button. It wants you too. *googles eyes* How was it? Any improvements? Prank ideas? Anything is welcome. ^^ I know I suck, just my first story here. Here's the preview of the next chapter.**

**_Chapter 2: The Train Meeting_**

_Four pairs of eyes were shining; all of them were filled with laughter. Sirius was doubled down in laughter. James was leaning on Remus, laughing so hard, he was crying. Peter was on the floor banging. Even law-abiding (Not really, just more than the others) Remus was having hysterics. Somehow, they were all unharmed. The future Slytherins and other Slytherins were not so fortunate. All nearby compartments with people in it were looking at them. Most were laughing their arse off and were looking at them in approval. The other Slytherins who weren't involved were glaring at them. Sirius and James bowed and said "Thank you for watching our show." Remus glared at them. The four of them dashed into the Remus's former empty compartment._

_"Now how was that?"_

_________________________________

**I hope you enjoy this^^**


End file.
